The Outcast and Mr Perfect
by Usui Takumi Walker
Summary: Sessh: On my first day of school I saw a girl. I looked at her and forgot to breathe. Something inside me moved. "She is Rin Rankotsu, I think age 18. She doesn't talk to anyone." said Kagome. "Hn." And that is how it all started. Day after day I became more curious about her and my feelings. She was different from other humans. She was special. She was like the Gods. She was Rin.
1. Prologue

**Prologue  
Sesshomaru POV**

It all started on my first day of school. I walked in to the extremely noisy classroom which silenced the class. Everyone got into their seats and I walked over the the front. "Good morning. I am your new teacher Mr Taisho. I would like start of by getting to know each of my student. Please start by saying your name, age and something about you." I said in a bored tone.

The first student stood up and started talking, "I'm Kagome Higurashi, age 18. I'm the class representative."

The next one stood up after Kagome sat down. "I'm Hojo Akitoki, age 18. I'm the assistant class representative."

After Hojo sat another girl stood. "My name is Ayame Koga, age 17. I'm the class treasurer."

Ayama sat and a boy stood. "I'm Koga Takashi, age 18. I'm the class secretary."

Koga than a girl. "I'm Kikyo Higurashi, age 18. I'm Kagome's twin." she spat.

Kikyo...than a boy. Wait. The boy is my **half** -brother. "I'm Inuyasha Taisho, age 18. I am part dog demon."

Inuyasha than a slutty looking girl. "My name is Kagura, age 18. I'm Naraku's girl."

Kagura than a Naraku?! "Hi. We used to be in the same class. I know you know me."

"You were the only student that didn't graduate high school and it's been 4 years." I replied masking my shock.

"You got it."

"It doesn't mean you can disrespect me, so sit. Next."

"Haru Yoshida, age 18. I'm head of the school rooster comity."

"Shizuku Mizutani, age 17. I'm the vice president of the school rooster comity."

"Hiyo...Hiyori Nishiyama, age 17. I'm skipped junior high."

"Yuushin Hirose, age 18. I love your hair dude!"

"Thanks. Next."I said, clearly annoyed.

"Misaki Ayuzawa, age 17. Student council president."

"Usui Takumi Walker, age 18. I'm half English and half Japanese."

"Gerald Walker, age 18. Usui's brother. Fully English."

"Haruhi Fujioka, age 17. Member of the Host Club."

"Tamaki Suoh, age 18. Usui's cousin."

After Tamaki two identical boys stood up."Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, age 17. We are the twins of the Host club."

Last but not least was a girl. I looked at her and forgot to breathe. Something inside me moved.  
"She is Rin Rankotsu, I think age 18. She doesn't talk to anyone." said Kagome.

"Hn." And that is how it all started.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the prologue. Review if you want to know more of this story. Sry it's short but prologues are better of short.**

 **Words: 452  
** **Published: 23/05/2015**


	2. Chapter 1: Curiosity

**Chapter 1: Curiosity  
Sesshomaru POV**

Each day I grow more curious about her.  
 _1)Why doesn't she talk?_  
 _2)Can she talk?_  
 _3)How would she sound like if she did?_  
 _4)Is she really 18?_  
 _5)Is she human?_  
 _6)Why does she seem so special to me? Gods!_  
 _7)Does she have any parents? If she did they don't attend parent, teacher meetings._  
 _8)Where does she live?_  
 _9)Does she walk to school?_

Then she walks up to me and hands me a sheet saying:  
1) Why I don't talk is none of your business.  
2) I do talk.  
3) I can't say how I will sound if I talked.  
4) I am 18.  
5) I am human.  
6) I'm special to you because I'm your student.  
7) I do.  
8) You could just ask the school. You are the teacher.  
9) I do walk to school.

 _Wait! How did she know what I thought? I might as well as go to father's mansion after this lesson._

The final bell rang. End of the day.

"Matte, Inuyasha." I said.

"Keh, what?"

"I'll drop you home today." I offered.

"Na, it's okay. You don't have to be all brotherly." he replied with a smile.

"I'm not being brotherly, baka. I need a word with father." I said, making him groan.

"For once I thought you were getting along with each other." interrupted by the one and only girlfriend of my baka half-brother, Kagome.

"Hn. Think whatever you want. Anyways I'll be on my way as you have just rejected my offer, Inuyasha." I said before exiting the room.

I headed toward the car park and got into my Ferrari and drove of to my father's mansion.

* * *

"Welcome Sesshomaru! What a pleasant surprise." greeted Izayoi.

"Thanks Izayoi. Can I see father? I need a word with him."

"Right away Sesshomaru." she turned to her butler and said, "Go and get the Lord. Tell him it is urgent." Then the man walked off.

A few seconds later my father was in front of me. "Hello my son. What brings you hear? Is it a woman?" he asked excited.

"It is. I need want to know about her. She made me feel so weird. When I looked at her, I forgot to breathe...something inside me moved. I don't know what it is. Also I have the urge to know about her for other reasons." I explained.

"It is something you call...Love at first sight." replied my father rather...happy?

"Impossible." I replied in my monotone.

"Oh it is possible if the woman is...Rin Rankotsu." he said under his breath.

"What?! How do you know her name?!

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Plz review! Thanks to Guest, JJ, Aoife, Anime-Manga-Music-Lover, 2belle'sdarkangel, Karrat, nathanialim07 and AngelKitty27 for reviewing. All other readers must thank them all well because if it weren't for them you wouldn't have read this chapter.**

 **Words: 517  
Updated: 13/06/2015**


	3. Chapter 2: Why the Outcast?

**Last time:**  
"Hello my son. What brings you hear? Is it a woman?" he asked excited.

"It is. I need want to know about her. She made me feel so weird. When I looked at her, I forgot to breathe...something inside me moved. I don't know what it is. Also I have the urge to know about her for other reasons." I explained.

"It is something you call...Love at first sight." replied my father rather...happy?

"Impossible." I replied in my monotone.

"Oh it is possible if the woman is...Rin Rankotsu." he said under his breath.

"What?! How do you know her name?!"

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Why the Outcast?  
Sesshomaru POV**

"Simple my son. You know that we parents are told what their children's mates names the moment they are born, right?" Father asked and I nodded. "Well, lets just say I heard that Rin Rankotsu is your future mate." _WHAT?!_

"I...I...don't even know her...but I'm glad...that she is." I said and smiled. _Oh no I smiled._ "Father this has been bothering me very much. I really want to know why she won't speak like...is she mute? Also when I was asking some questions in my head and she wrote down the answers but how?!"

"I will show you a clip of her childhood. It will explain everything to you."

"Wait! How do you have a clip of _her_ childhood?" I asked totally surprised.

"Let's just I guessed this day will come. The DC gave it." He said and walked toward the home cinema theater followed by me. He went to the back and inserted an old CD into it. I took seat at the middle were I knew I would get a good view of the video. A child looking Rin appeared on the screen in her very decorated bed.

 **The video...**

"Rin...Rin. Good morning. Breakfast is ready."says her mum.  
"What's for breakfast?" Rin asked.  
Mum chuckled and said, "What could it be?"  
"I know! Eggs over easy!"  
"Huh?...You got it!"

 _Later...(Breakfast)_

"Would you like more coffee, dear?"mum asks dad.  
"Sure, that sounds good."says dad.  
"Mama, Papa says he'd rather have tea."says Rin.  
"Is that true, dear?" asks mum to dad.  
"Oh, well..." dad turns to Rin before saying," I don't know how you knew that, Rin."

 _At Kindergarten_

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!"  
"I win!" shouted Rin."Okay Kago-chan your 'it'!"  
"It's always us! Not fair, Ri-chan!" she wined.  
"Sure it's fair! It's rock, paper, scissors!" Rin defended.  
"Your good at that game, Ri-chan. Why don't you play me, the queen of rock paper scissors?"asked the teacher.  
"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!"  
Rin won again.  
"That was just sad, Sensei." said one of the children.  
"It's easy! You are all saying what your going to shoot!"said Rin.  
"Huh?" said the teacher.

 _At home a day before grade one_

"Mama! Papa! Look,Look! Grandpa bought it for me!" said Rin as she showed of her new bag, which was a bit big for her.  
"It's very cute, Rin." said her mum.  
"Yeah, you sure have grown." said her dad.  
"Hey!Don't call me 'shorty'!"Rin exclaimed.  
"Huh?" both her parent asked totally stunned.

 _At grade 2_

"Do any of you have a boy you like?"asked Aya-chan.  
"N-no way!"said Mai-chan.  
"Boys are so immature. Right, Ri-chan?"asked Kauro-chan.  
"Why are you all lying?"asked Rin.  
"Huh?" the three asked in unison.  
"Aya-chan you like Kousuke-kun, don't you?"asked Rin.  
"What?"asked Aya-chan worried.  
"And Mai-chan likes Hajime-kun. Oh! And Kaoru-chan like Kousuke-kun, too!"said Rin.  
"Aya-chan, you like Kousuke-kun?!"exclaimed Kaoru-chan.  
"N-no! I don't like any boys!"Aya-chan replied nervously.  
"Kaoru-chan has liked him since kindergarten, right?"  
"I-I never said that!" said Kaoru-chan worried.  
"I-I don't like Hajime-kun..."said Mai-chan.  
"You liked him since he helped you up when you fell, right?" Rin asked cheerfully.  
"What are you talking about?!"the boys(including Hajime-kun), who just popped out of now where, said.  
"Hey that's great! Hajime-kun like you too, Mai-chan!"said Rin happily.  
"I-I don't not!I don't like Mai at all!" he shouted making Mai cry.  
"STUPID RI-CHAN! I HATE YOU!"shouted Mai before running off.  
"I don't know you anymore, Ri-chan!" said Aya-chan angrily. "We are not friends anymore!"  
Aya-chan and Kauro-chan walked off.  
"Rin! I'm calling your mother! I need a word with her!" said her teacher.

 _Later that day..._

"Rin is a compulsive liar?"asked her mother truly shocked.  
"Yes...you see, everything she says is untrue."assured Rin's teacher.  
"Surely not..."Rin's mother said quietly.  
"Some of her classmates have been hurt, but we've received numerous complaints from parents." explained her teacher.

 _At home that day..._

"You'll take care of that."said Rin's father.  
"But, dear..."her mother trailed.  
"Raising a child is the mother's job, isn't it?" he questioned. "I have an early start tomorrow. I'm going to bed."

For the next few weeks Rin's mother took her from hospital to hospital. All the doctors said was, "Hmm...what could this be?" or "You daughter is perfectly fine!" or "There's nothing more I can do." or "What was that?! How rude?" or "Please just leave!"  
All that time she asked her mother, "Mother, am I sick?" her mother would look at her worriedly and she would say while crying,"No one will play with me. They say I'm a creepy girl who only says weird things."

When it last happened her mum called up her father and said," Dear, when are you coming home? We need to talk about Rin!"

His reply was not something a father nor a husband would have said, "I told you that I will let you look after Rin. Also I don't think I will be home after work tonight."and he ended the call.

"Dear?! Dear?"

Rin's mother took her to a shrine but it was unsuccessful. Her mother believed she was possessed by a spirit. He mother started drinking and more angry with her at times. Her father distanced himself from Rin. The only person she had was her Grandfather. At times she would ask her grandfather if her papa, mama and friends hated her. Her grandfather will try to comfort her by saying it was not true, but Rin knew better.

One day her father returned. She went running up to him and asked,"You'll be staying with for the whole day, right?"  
"I'm sorry, Rin. I have to go out this evening."he said.  
"I have got something to do as well."said her mother.  
"Papa, your going to a hotel with Akiko-san? And Mama, your going to dinner with Mr Yoshino! Not fair! I'm going to!" she jumped up and down. Her mother's and father's eyes widened wondering how she knew. Her mother stood up.  
"What is she saying dear?! I-I don't even know any women by that name!"shouted her mum and her dad.  
"And what about you? Who is that man?!"shouted her father matching her mother's anger.  
"Y-You have to believe me, dear! She is just saying whatever she wants and..."her mother tried to convince him. They both looked down to Rin.  
"Again? You're doing it again?!"asked her father, angrily.  
"That's cruel, Rin! How much do you have to ruin our lives before your satisfied?!"asked her mother even angrier.  
"Mama...Papa..."she said quietly.  
Moments later her mother and father was packed and ready to leave the house. "Wait, Kumiko! Not just him, but you, too? What will you do about Rin?"asked Rin's grandfather.  
"Father...I don't care about that girl anymore!"said her mother.  
"What on earth are you saying?!"asked her grandfather.  
Rin ran to her mother and rapped her arms around her mother's legs. She cried and said"Mama wait! I will never do anything to make you mad again! I'll even do the cooking and cleaning! So Mama, please don't go! Don't go! Don't g-"before she can finish what she was saying her mother pushed hard send her flying backwards and making fer fall on the ground.

"Rin!" her grandfather was at her side immediately. He looked up at his daughter and shouted,"What have you done?!"  
She looked down at Rin and said what a mother should have never said,"I should never have given birth to you." before leaving.  
"She chanted 'I'm sorry'for a whole day. From that day on her classmates bullied her and said that her parents abounded her. She was even called monster from that day on, even after she got in junior high and senior high. Then one day she decided to transfer into a new school and that was Myoga High. When she left everyone thought they got rid of the troublemaker and she knew what they thought.

 **End of video...**

" _Rin_..." I whispered.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you liked the chapter. This isn't a cliff hanger like Anime-Manga-Music-Lover requested. Wonder what happens next? Review coz this is the longest chapter so far! YAY!**

 **Words: 1,609  
Updated: 08/08/15**


	4. Chapter 3: I saw

**Chapter 3: I saw...**  
 **Sesshomaru POV**

I walked up to the door of the classroom thinking about how I would face Rin. _I have to do it. I am the teacher. She shouldn't know about the mating thing. Not for now. I feel sad for her, having to live like this. She should talk and I will make her._ I pushed the door open to enter the classroom.

"Good morning class." I simply said to the noisy class. They all paused and looked at me then rushed to their seats.

"Good morning sir." they all said, well apart from Rin.

"Today, I would like you all to write an assessment," I said, making the whole class groan," for Gothic horror. A murder if I must be specific."

This made every boy in the class jump up in joy, but of course the girls didn't show much enthusiasm. Though they all did continue with their work after a few minutes of chatter. I looked over them and settled down in the seat behind my desk.

"Any questions?" I asked.

Hiyorin raised her hand. I nodded at her and she started. "C-c-can y-you p-p-please...read my work?"

Poor girl. She is so nervous. "Sure, come here."

Hiyorin slowly walked up to my desk and handed her book to me. _The trees swayed back and forth as the night was quite windy. Deep down among the dark trees there was a huge mansion that looked like it will crumble down any second. I pushed the massive doors and it creaked open. I slide in and walked up the shallow stairs and came across a long dark corridor.  
_ "Yes, this would be fine. Keep writing and keep it up." I finally commented. She smiled happily and returned to her seat.

I turned in my chair and logged on to my laptop. I logged onto to email to check my inbox and suddenly I felt a presence next to me. I turned around in a flash and Rin was there in front of me. _"Mama wait! I will never do anything to make you mad again! I'll even do the cooking and cleaning! So Mama, please don't go! Don't go! Don't g-" Oh no. I'm thinking about it now?!_ I watched as Rin's eyes widen and watered slightly. "Are you okay Rin?" I asked concerned. She nodded.

 _I know your not, Rin. I'm sorry._ I picked up her work and started reading through her work. _It was so familiar. The man felt the same chills running down his spine, though they weren't caused by the sinister act he was about to perform._  
 _Darkness lurked behind each wall of the extravagant mansion, and murder hung in the air like a thick fog, creeping through the city of the dead until it finally engulfed it completely. The man, dressed in the black cloak he wore for each pernicious occasion, knew the act of murder well, along with the thrilling chills it brought along._  
 _He pulled the long, narrow red dagger from the concealed pocket of his cloak as he looked down upon his sleeping victim. In the bed lay a young woman of profound beauty, her nightgown of high quality and expense, with gems sparkling on the thin silk cloth. The intruder smiled behind his mask, knowing it would be only a moment before the perfectly sharpened blade of his knife would strike her skull, tear through her flesh, and stab one of the most vital organs in the body. The act would leave her no time to wake nor scream. His lips curled into a sneer again, though this time at the thought of soaking her pretty little nightgown in a pool of dark red blood, the soft white silk being smeared with the thick liquid._  
 _The killer's hands shook with excitement as he raised the dagger, his expression that similar of a madman's. His eyes stared at his peaceful victim - he watched all of them die. Each murder he committed, his eyes watched every second of their deaths, savoring the moments until their last breaths. The masked killer never failed to finish his job, though, by ensuring that each person was dead before fleeing._  
 _Taking a long, deep breath, the killer's eyes narrowed in on the woman from behind his black mask, his muscles tensing, his heart racing. He swung his arm down, dagger in hand, and watched as it sliced into her skull, the blood pouring almost instantly from her gash. Immediately, the woman's eyes opened, but the killer continued thrusting the pointed knife into her head. A faraway look formed in her eyes, but the man didn't stop. He continued violently and angrily stabbing at the dead body, watching as the blood flowed heavily from her many wounds. His insanity was evident, and he knew it, but that simple fact was nothing to his need for killing._  
 _The bed sheets were drenched, along with the woman's nightgown, which brought the intruder satisfaction. Blood dripped from the bed onto the wood floors, surrounding the killer's shoes. He paid no mind to the mess, for he didn't care. He was staring at the once beautiful body that was now mangled and bloody. The sight would be stomach-churning and disturbing to some, the killer knew, but not to him. He wished he could stay with the body...look at it ... but he couldn't, for it was only midnight and he had other places to be...other people to see._

"Amazing. You are a really skilled writer, Rin." I said, truly. _I haven't ever seen such lovely work and beautiful handwriting._ She smiled at me. _Aaaw, she has a pretty smile._ A blush formed across her face. I guess I forgot that she can hear my thoughts for a second.

* * *

 **Rin POV**

I saw what he thought for a second. I was worried and upset, of course. It was something I wanted to forget...but I never could...It was the reason my family fell apart. The reason I live like this. The reason I don't have anyone. Grandfather died a while ago, leaving me alone-leaving me to live alone in this nasty world. I always feared that people will find out that I can read their minds. I always feared that my powers will ruin my life again. That is why I stopped talking, but now...

I have a lot of things to say to Mr Taisho. I felt like I have a deep connection with him since the moment I met him. I can't write it down on a paper that simply. It's something you could only say face to face. I don't know how I feel about him...everyone is so complicated and confusing. I-I don't know-why I keep shutting up. I don't know, why I don't speak. I know how to control myself. I need to get a job soon, the money grandfather, left for my school and life until 19, is nearly finished. The rest of the inheritance can only be opened on my 25th birthday. I need to talk for that. Maybe...just maybe I could ask Mr Taisho for help, but can I trust him?

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chap. I know it's quite rushed but sorry.**

 **Words: 1,253**  
 **Published: 19/12/2015**


	5. Chapter 4: Fresh New Starts

**Chapter 4: Fresh New Starts**  
 **Rin POV**

 **A few months later...**

Rain falls in crazy chaotic drops, the gusting wind carrying them in wild vertices one moment and in diagonal sheets the next. It runs down my face as a thin layer, not as cold as it will be when November comes, but without the warmth of summer showers. Rain falls like God's own poetry; each drop is a single letter in a song that takes eons to sing. It has always been music, always called to me in ways I cannot explain. When the patter of the drops tumbles from grey skies the melody brings serenity no matter the chaos in my life. Rain. Blessed rain.

It's December though and the first snow hasn't hit this place yet. Global warming, I guess, has a great impact on the environment. It's just hotter than usual and it has barely been raining throughout the Autumn Season and part of Winter. Tough today, unlike all days, seems quite refreshing. It's finally raining again, but it's not raining very hard...it's gently caressing me...taking away my worries. I used to hate rain...it would always stop Mama from sending me out to play..but now...I love this rain, I guess.

I happily strolled into school, changed my shoes and dried myself. It was quite early in the morning. Most teacher and students are not even in yet. _It's not like anyone would like to get up in the rain though._ I giggled to myself and walked through the corridor and stopped. The music classroom...the piano...the keys...  
 **Flashback Starts**  
 _"Mama, Can you teach me the piano?"  
"Of course, Baby. Let Mama sing a song for you before you go to bed. In the morning, I could teach you."  
_ **Flashback Ends  
** I opened the door of the music classroom and slowly walked over the black piano, in the middle of the room. I sat gently sat down on the seat and softly placed my long fingers on the keys. Taking a deep breath, I started playing the song my Mother taught me. Taking another deep breath I started singing...  
"Silent night, holy night!  
All is calm, all is bright.  
Round yon Virgin, Mother and Child.  
Holy infant so tender and mild,  
Sleep in heavenly peace,  
Sleep in heavenly peace

Silent night, holy night!  
Shepherds quake at the sight.  
Glories stream from heaven afar  
Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia,  
Christ the Savior is born!  
Christ the Savior is born

Silent night, holy night!  
Son of God love's pure light.  
Radiant beams from Thy holy face  
With dawn of redeeming grace,  
Jesus Lord, at Thy birth  
Jesus Lord, at Thy birth" Smiling, I finished singing. ' _WOW!'_ Wait, who's thought is that? The thing I heard was loud applauds. I turned around to see Mr Taisho, Inuyasha, Koga, Ayame and Kagome. _  
_

"Wow! That was amazing!" screamed the girls. They ran towards me and embraced me, tightly.  
"Wow! So you do have a voice. It's very beautiful. How come you never talk and stuff?" asked Inuyasha.  
"She has her reasons, Inuyasha. Quit bothering her. Though, for the first time I have to agree with him your voice is very beautiful. It would be great if you could sing in the School Talent Battle..." Mr Taisho said. His voice was smooth and clear and quiet yet powerful. Soothing, in a way. I know you don't really call a guy's voice beautiful, but his was. It was the promise of tomorrow. It was beautiful, and I wished that he would never stop.  
"Erm...yeah s-sure. Thank you." I said quietly, after hesitating for a while.

* * *

 **Sesshomaru POV**

Her voice rolled over the hills in sorrowful waves. Swells of power rose up in her throat. I couldn't even tell if it was words that came from her. Her voice was music, and grace, and the haunting feeling of knowing that her voice was brought out in a fit of rage, of pain. Her hand went to her heart and her head rose as she belted out the final notes. My friends could tell me I have a nice voice, but I would never believe them again.

This was many hours ago, but it still stays amazingly clear how I felt the whole time. It was a wonderful experience to hear the words of the song, dance accordingly out of her plump red lips. _Oh dear Sesshomaru. Keep your imagination to yourself._ I thought to myself. There's a high chance she would hear and things would get awkward. We don't want that.

 _'I keep falling in love with you and each time is harder than the last. Every time the feeling gets deeper, more complete, more bewitching. There isn't a thing I wouldn't do to keep you safe. Don't ever think you have to ask for my affection because you don't, and you never did. The more love I give you the more I have bursting inside of me... crazy, huh? The more love we share the more it multiplies. I wish I could say the same of these chocolate raisins...'_ I wrote down on a new page at the back of my idea journal, then closed it.

I reached for my diary and opened it to a fresh page. After thinking for a while, I slowly wrote, _'Rin had had that shy look young women often wear, but it was never morose. Always behind those slightly pursed lips was a smile just waiting to be tempted out. I never wanted to guess where she was from in case I got it wrong; I liked her. Sometimes she'd look my way and I generally pretended not to notice, too much interest and I think she would have run. But when I did return her glances I didn't have to try to smile, it just came naturally. In those moments she would blush ever so slightly and I'd imagine her being my girl. But some people are worth the wait and she was of them. I didn't even know if she was allowed to date an older man. But that day I took a chance and invited her to my house I saw something flicker in her eyes that I never wanted to die...'_ I quickly skimmed through it and smiled. _Maybe falling in love isn't that bad after all...  
_

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Readers! Hope you love the chapter! I'm going to do a chapter for maybe some of my other Sesshomaru x Rin stories, so make sure you check 'em out. Sorry for the late update! Ta ta!  
Lots of love, Rin**

 **Words: 1,136  
Updated: 20/10/2015  
**


End file.
